villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Attea
Attea is the daughter of Emperor Milleous, who is the lord emperor of the Incurseans. She was voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance In Alien Force, Attea was a child. She is very shortened in height, wears a uniform with a purple cape, a helmet with a visor on it and metal boots. In Omniverse, Attea has grown into a teenager. She is noticeably taller and has boobs. She wears an Incursean uniform with a purple vest and no cape. She also has a lightened white-colored mark on her forehead. Personality Attea is very bratty and spoiled in nature. She is very mischievous in getting what she wants and is willing to harm innocent lives to achieve her goal, as shown when she tried to destroy Earth with the Incursean Conquest Ray. Her common goal is to overthrow her father and steal his throne, although Milleous took extra precautions to keep her watched at bay. She developed a grudge against Ben for having her locked up in stasis, but she later develops a crush on him as Bulfrag. History ''Alien Force'' Attea first appeared in the episode "X = Ben + 2", where she kidnapped by Sevenseven and held for ransom. But after the ransom was paid, Attea paid him twice as much money to help dethrone her father; which she nearly did, but it was short-lived as the combined powers of Milleous and Swampfire defeated her and she was thrown in stasis jail where her mother currently is as punishment. ''Omniverse'' Attea reappears in "Tummy Trouble", now as a teenager. She now helps her father as general commander of the Incurseans. She still ponders about stealing father's throne, even through she's unable to due to being under surveillance. She is first seen scolding Commander Raff about capturing the Gourmand queen on Peptos IV. Once that was done, she encounters Ben again for the first time in years and tells him how much she matured. After Ben and Rook rescued the Queen and the Gourmands ate their own planet, Attea lies to her father saying the mission was a success. In "Vilgax Must Croak", Attea is sent by Milleous to assassinate Vilgax on Incarcecon while her father invades Vilgax's home planet, Vilgaxia. She recruits Sixsix, Eighteight and Sevenseven to break into Incarcecon where she finds Ben and the Plumbers transporting Vilgax in. A shootout breaks out between the two teams and Attea that being placed in stasis was an agonizing experience for her as it made her skip 10th grade, but Ben reminded that she deserved it for trying to steal her father's crown. Ben also teases Attea by asking her if she would turn into a princess when she gets kissed, to which Attea grudgingly replies: "I AAAAAMMMM a princess!!!!". She chases Ben and Vilgax through most of Incarcecon while her army chases Rook and the other Plumbers. Vilgax tricks Attea into cutting through his bonds with her Techadon Dissapator. He then knocks out Ben and escapes Incarcecon to successfully stop Milleous from conquering Vilgaxia. In "While You Were Away", the Incursean Empire invaded Rovannah. It is revealed that Dr. Psychobos now works for the Incurseans after Attea freed him from Galvan custody. Using an enough amount of the planet's fruit, the Ambar Ogea, Dr. Psychobos invents a mind-control serum he uses to control every Rovannahgander (Including Rook's family) into saying his stutter, his catchphrase and his hatred for the Galvans. Ben and Rook arrive at Rovannah, but are chased off the Brainwashed Rovannahganders. They manage to hide in a cave and reach the center of the mind control. They manage to free the Rovannahganders by destroy most of the serum, but Attea manages to save a small amount left and escapes with Dr. Psychobos. In "The Frogs of War: Part 1", Attea assists her father in raiding the Incursean fleet. Max had the Plumbers activate shields around Earth's atmosphere to prevent the Incurseans from breaking in, but the fleet continues in colliding with the shields until a hole is cut open enabling them to enter. She tried to shoot down Ben while he was stress passing one of their ships, but missed him. She also took over command when Milleous was temporarily frozen by Big Chill. Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that Attea and Dr. Psychobos used the leftover mind-control serum from Rovannah to create an army of mutant To'kustars (dubbed the "Way Bads") to take over Earth, thus forcing Ben to surrender and be ejected into outer space in an escape pod. In "The Frogs of War:Part 2", Attea sics the Incursean soldiers after Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Blukic and Argit. Attea initially made a deal with Argit that she would let him go and annihilate the others, but Attea betrays Argit and knocks him out with a laser gun. Before she can finish the rest of them off, a noticeably taller and muscular Incursean named Bulfrag swoops in and saves the team. Attea looks at Bulfrag and blushes as he walks away, hinting an obvious attraction to him. In the next scene she appears in, Milleous scolds his daughter about letting the traitor get away and goes on to say that no matter what happens, she will not rejoin her mother in stasis and instead will become history. Later, Attea holds the team at gunpoint as well as figuring out Bullfrag's identity as Ben. However, she becomes distracted when Bulfrag begins seducing her and eventually gets knocked out by a sneak attack from Gwen. Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that Attea had tricked the team into helping her overthrow her father by sabotaging the escape pod Ben was ejected in knowing he'll return to Earth and stop the invasion. She offers to recall the fleet if she is allowed to walk away uncharged, to which Ben and Max agree. Before she leaves, Attea makes a pass at Ben asking him to join her as Bulffrag. Ben declines, but Attea reaches out her tongue to lick him on the back of his neck as a kiss and winks at him goodbye. Navigation Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Mischievous Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Aliens Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Perverts Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Honorable